1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic clean machine control method and an automatic clean machine, and particularly relates to an automatic clean machine control method and an automatic clean machine which can control a clean region efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique for an automatic clean machine (ex. a robot vacuum cleaner) greatly improves recently, thus a price for the automatic clean machine becomes lower. Accordingly, many families apply the automatic clean machine to process most clean jobs.
However, a conventional automatic clean machine only can clean a fixed clean region. Complex setting must be provided to the automatic clean machine if such fixed clean region is desired to be changed. Alternatively, the automatic clean machine is manually moved or controlled (ex. remotely control in a visible range) to change the clean region.
Therefore, an automatic clean machine control method and an automatic clean machine which can efficiently control the clean region are needed.